Getting Settled
Getting Settled is the second episode of the first season of the Beverly Hillbillies. This episode was aired after the episode The Clampetts Strike Oil and is followed by the episode Meanwhile, Back at the Cabin. In this episode, the Clampetts have arrived at their mansion, and learn of the many new fashions and gadgets in Beverly Hills. The original air date of this episode was October 3, 1962. Summary The episode starts out with the Clampetts slowly coming up their driveway. Jed thinks the driveway is part of the road and says how nice it is that the road comes right by the front door. Mr. Drysdale clarifies for him. Elly May stares at the house in wonder, noticing how big it is. She asks if this is a house. Mr. Drysdale tells her it is, saying it was built by one of Beverly Hill's most famous architects. Jed says he was a pretty fair stonemason too. Granny, meanwhile, is in the by the road, saying this is great soil. Jed says they'll start plowing tomorrow. Mr. Drysdale is shocked that they would plow up the beautiful soil in Beverly Hills, where people normally don't garden for food. He tells the Clampetts that this is Beverly Hills, which Jed replies to that Dirt is Dirt, no matter where you are. Mr. Drysdale, lost for words, decides to go inside. The Clampetts, minus Granny, enter the mansion. As soon as they enter the door, the Clampetts are stunned by how big and beautiful the mansion is. Mr. Drysdale stars talking, saying how it's probably bigger than he's used to, but he believes Jed deserves it, having 25 million dollars in his bank. He then notices the Clampetts just staring at the house by the doorway. Mr. Drysdale beckons them in and continues talking. Granny then walks in and stops immediatly, staring at the house. Once she gets her sense back together, she asks Jed if he and Jethro can get her stove off the truck so she can get some viddles to cook. Mr. Drysdale tells Granny that she has a beautiful stove. Granny thanks him and tells Jed to fetch it in and for Elly to get some wood chopped. Mr. Drysdale clarifies himself again and says she already has a stove in the kitchen. He then leads Granny to the kitchen. Jed sends Elly after her, since she'll still need some wood to chop up. In the kitchen, Mr. Drysdale shows Granny the stove, bragging about the food preparation. He then goes over to the refrigerator, showing them everything they need. Mr. Drysdale, nervous at the silence, bids them farewell and leaves the kitchen. Granny and Elly go over to the stove, wondering why Mr. Drysdale was bragging so much about it. Granny decides to see if it's all so great. She sends Elly to get some wood, while she gets a fire going under the stove. Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Season 1 Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Episodes Category:1962